Too Good To Be True
by Tortured-Nobody
Summary: Follow Bella as she deals with abuse,rape and betrayal. Then how does she cope with meeting our favorite bronze haired Cullen. After a taste of love will her abusers return with a vengeance and how will Bella deal with all of this. I'm rubbish at summaries please try it out.
1. Prologue

Plain Jane Bella

Prologue

 **A/N This is my first fan fiction. I will add trigger warnings at the top of each chapter. Please give me some feedback and advice. I'll probably post chapter 1 in a few hours there will be a new chapter each !**

 _I do not own twilight or any of the characters that wonderful honour goes to Stephanie Meyer._

I have met many monsters in my lifetime all of them wanting something of me. Monsters are not beasts with sharp teeth or claws, the myths have it all wrong. Monsters are people too they are simply human. How a human can cause so much pain and suffering I will never know. What I do know is that I will never be free. Not even death will break the bonds holding me to these brutes. They will find a way to torture me from beyond the veil, of that I have no doubt.

The saying wolf in sheep's clothing takes a whole new meaning in my case. Who am I you ask? Well that's easy I'm Bella Swan and this is my story.

 **A/N Well what do you think? Let me know. I decided to write this because writing is a huge outlet for me it helps me take my mind off of other crazy parts of my life one will be up tonight (it's 6:30pm right now in the UK).**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N This is another short chapter chapter 2 will be over 1,000 words**

 **WARNING SCENES OF ABUSE** **AND POSSIBLE SWEARING.**

 _Twilight and its characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer._

I woke with a start. The eerie glow of my alarm clock read 4:30 AM. I still had an hour to kill before I had to start with Charlie's breakfast. My so called father had set out to destroy my life and make it hell. I sat up ignoring the throbbing across my rib cage. Charlie was not gentle at all last night. He had always made sure that my bruises and scars could be covered by my clothes. Apparently it stopped people asking questions but I doubt they would. Who would think that the Chief of police would be abusing his own daughter? I slipped on a black tank top and hoodie with dark grey jeans and my beat up black high tops.

The kitchen was practically empty I would have to grocery shop soon. Whilst I was making Charlie some French toast I remembered that I was starting the new school year today. I was 17 and a senior I didn't really learn in school as the advanced classes were all things I've already covered. As I placed the plate on the table I could hear the thud of familiar steel toed boots. Oh crap! Where's the coffee?! I grabbed it and as I was about to place it on the table a hand grabbed my wrist.

"BELLA WHY THE FUCK ISN'T MY COFFEE ON THE TABLE YET?!" He screamed at me whilst kicking me to the floor. I barely had time to breathe before he kicked me again he did this for about ten minutes before he got bored. "Lazy slut get your fucking ass up!" I did as he said getting his drink. I walked to my truck and drove to school straight away. The many bumps in the road was hell to my ribs which were surely broken.

As I parked I saw a shiny silver Volvo I had only seen in my dreams. What followed was even better. A bronze haired Adonis was deep in conversation with what could only be described as a black haired pixie on crack. As soon as I saw him I decided to ignore him. I was nothing special after all. Out of nowhere his head shot up his golden eyes staring intently into my own. He looked frustrated and furious. Wait was he angry at me? Is he like Charlie and the others. I took a deep breath and numbed my self putting my emotions away until another time. I do this a lot it helps me deal with things.

Soon enough I heard the bell ring signalling the start of semester. _Well this is going to be great._

 **A/N I nearly forgot to thank you for your amazing response to the prologue it means a lot to me. Next chapter is a bit graphic but Bella meets some more Cullen's. I'm keeping you in the dark about Bella's past for a while so it's going to get annoying. Last I checked I had 40 views on the prologue but no reviews so please can we get a couple of reviews if I get 5 I will upload chapter 2 the minute it's finished. Hope you liked the chapter, good night it's almost 11 PM right now.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N Bella's timetable is:**

 **English - Mr Berty**

 **Gym - Coach Clapp**

 **Break**

 **Trigonometry and Calculus - Mr Varner**

 **Spanish - Mrs Goff**

 **Lunch**

 **Biology - Mr Banner**

 **Music - Miss White**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Non-graphic Rape And swearing.**

 _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

On my way to my first lesson I stopped by my locker to get my books. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I froze turning my head to see the owner of said arm. It was Mike. "What do you want Mike." My voice was cold, a tone I only use when speaking to him. I already knew he was going to ask me out. He never could take no for an answer.

"Well Bells since you asked so nicely will you go-"

"No!" I interrupted. As I turned away I heard him mutter something about "playing hard to get" and "you'll get it later."

I ran into the room just as the late bell rang. Mr Berty just pointed to the black haired pixie from earlier on. Whilst walking to my seat I looked at her. She had the same color eyes as the bronze haired model from this morning. I think his name was Edward.

I picked up some information from the gossip going around school, the Cullen's had moved from Alaska because of Dr Cullen being offered a job here. Their whole family were rich and kept to themselves. Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen couldn't have kids so they had adopted 3 children named Edward, Emmet and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper were took in by Esme after their parents had died and Esme was their closest living relative.

The Cullen sitting next to me handed me a note. I took the note and glanced at her. She was practically bouncing with excitement. The note read:

" _My name is Alice, I hope we can be friends."_

Friends? She wanted to be friends with me? I couldn't let they happen Charlie would kill me. So I glanced up at her and shook my head slightly. Alice frowned, I hated making people upset so I decided to explain.

"Alice being friends with me would ruin your chances of fitting in here. I'm hated by the entire student body and I don't want that for you. I'm sorry."

Her frown deepened with every word I said and she shook her head slightly as if she was disappointed. I was used to the bullying from my classmates. It was nothing compared to what Charlie did but I know the it would probably affect Alice negatively. Knowing this I decided to not get involved with her or her family.

Alice's eyes glazed over it was like she could see something I couldn't. She snapped out of it after a few minutes and looked at me her eyes filled with tears. I raised an eyebrow silently asking her what was wrong but it was her turn to shake her head. The rest of class was quiet.

When the bell rang I almost ran to gym not wanting to see Mike. As it was the first lesson if semester we could do what we wanted. I pulled out my stolen copy of Soldier Dog and read. No one spoke to me and Alice kept her distance.

Break started and I was immediately pulled into and old janitors closet. I knew no one would hear me if I screamed so I stayed silent. My assailant palmed my breasts not bothering to be gentle."I told you I'll get you" Mike's voice was raspy and made me feel like I was going to be sick. I let him use me yet again. I was his sex toy and I wasn't only his Charlie sells me out to other men or uses me himself. I've learnt to stay silent and o bey like a good little pet.

Mike left and I quickly dressed and wiped my eyes. Trying to calm down but failing. I decided to skip trig and use the time to calm down. My heart was racing and I tried to slow it down. I imagined locking the panic in a steel box. I was calm as the bell rang.

I slipped out of the closet and repeated 'only 6 months left' to my self. In true Bella fashion I managed to walk straight into a solid wall. I looked up from my spot an the ground and saw a brown haired giant. Was this Emmet? He must be as he also had golden eyes. Wait weren't they all adopted? He was trying to hold in his laughter and instead help a had out to help me up. But fate had other plans. Almost everyone in the corridor saw and burst out laughing at my misfortune. The came the names I was so used to.

"Look here, everyone slutty Swan strikes again! Wait till Rosalie finds out." Jessica Stanley shouted out. She was an A-grade bitch.

As I looked up I saw who Rosalie was. She could have been a model with her looks, her golden blonde hair matching her eyes perfectly. If looks could kill I would have been dead minutes ago. Then I noticed Emmets size and if I was honest he scared the hell out of me. He was twice Charlie's size and Charlie was the biggest man I know. Would he hurt me for bumping in to him. There was only one thing to do.

 _I had to get out of there._

 _ **A/N Thanks Harkie5 and Marlane for the reviews. I decided to post early since it was already ready. The other reason was the crazy amounts of views this got. Thank you so much. I'm not going to post for a few days because I need to write up to chapter 10. It's going to be another few chapters until the Cullen's find out but Rosalie grows suspicious in about 2 chapters. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **A/N Bella's timetable is:**

 **English - Mr Berty**

 **Gym - Coach Clapp**

 **Break**

 **Trigonometry and Calculus - Mr Varner**

 **Spanish - Mrs Goff**

 **Lunch**

 **Biology - Mr Banner**

 **Music - Miss White**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Non-graphic Rape And swearing.**

 _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

On my way to my first lesson I stopped by my locker to get my books. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I froze turning my head to see the owner of said arm. It was Mike. "What do you want Mike." My voice was cold, a tone I only use when speaking to him. I already knew he was going to ask me out. He never could take no for an answer.

"Well Bells since you asked so nicely will you go-"

"No!" I interrupted. As I turned away I heard him mutter something about "playing hard to get" and "you'll get it later."

I ran into the room just as the late bell rang. Mr Berty just pointed to the black haired pixie from earlier on. Whilst walking to my seat I looked at her. She had the same color eyes as the bronze haired model from this morning. I think his name was Edward.

I picked up some information from the gossip going around school, the Cullen's had moved from Alaska because of Dr Cullen being offered a job here. Their whole family were rich and kept to themselves. Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen couldn't have kids so they had adopted 3 children named Edward, Emmet and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper were took in by Esme after their parents had died and Esme was their closest living relative.

The Cullen sitting next to me handed me a note. I took the note and glanced at her. She was practically bouncing with excitement. The note read:

" _My name is Alice, I hope we can be friends."_

Friends? She wanted to be friends with me? I couldn't let they happen Charlie would kill me. So I glanced up at her and shook my head slightly. Alice frowned, I hated making people upset so I decided to explain.

"Alice being friends with me would ruin your chances of fitting in here. I'm hated by the entire student body and I don't want that for you. I'm sorry."

Her frown deepened with every word I said and she shook her head slightly as if she was disappointed. I was used to the bullying from my classmates. It was nothing compared to what Charlie did but I know the it would probably affect Alice negatively. Knowing this I decided to not get involved with her or her family.

Alice's eyes glazed over it was like she could see something I couldn't. She snapped out of it after a few minutes and looked at me her eyes filled with tears. I raised an eyebrow silently asking her what was wrong but it was her turn to shake her head. The rest of class was quiet.

When the bell rang I almost ran to gym not wanting to see Mike. As it was the first lesson if semester we could do what we wanted. I pulled out my stolen copy of Soldier Dog and read. No one spoke to me and Alice kept her distance.

Break started and I was immediately pulled into and old janitors closet. I knew no one would hear me if I screamed so I stayed silent. My assailant palmed my breasts not bothering to be gentle."I told you I'll get you" Mike's voice was raspy and made me feel like I was going to be sick. I let him use me yet again. I was his sex toy and I wasn't only his Charlie sells me out to other men or uses me himself. I've learnt to stay silent and o bey like a good little pet.

Mike left and I quickly dressed and wiped my eyes. Trying to calm down but failing. I decided to skip trig and use the time to calm down. My heart was racing and I tried to slow it down. I imagined locking the panic in a steel box. I was calm as the bell rang.

I slipped out of the closet and repeated 'only 6 months left' to my self. In true Bella fashion I managed to walk straight into a solid wall. I looked up from my spot an the ground and saw a brown haired giant. Was this Emmett? He must be as he also had golden eyes. Wait weren't they all adopted? He was trying to hold in his laughter and instead help a had out to help me up. But fate had other plans. Almost everyone in the corridor saw and burst out laughing at my misfortune. The came the names I was so used to.

"Look here, everyone slutty Swan strikes again! Wait till Rosalie finds out." Jessica Stanley shouted out. She was an A-grade bitch.

As I looked up I saw who Rosalie was. She could have been a model with her looks, her golden blonde hair matching her eyes perfectly. If looks could kill I would have been dead minutes ago. Then I noticed Emmett size and if I was honest he scared the hell out of me. He was twice Charlie's size and Charlie was the biggest man I know. Would he hurt me for bumping in to him? There was only one thing to do.

 _I had to get out of there._

 _ **A/N Thanks Harkie5 and Marlane for the reviews. I decided to post early since it was already ready. The other reason was the crazy amounts of views this got. Thank you so much. I'm not going to post for a few days because I need to write up to chapter 10. It's going to be another few chapters until the Cullen's find out but Rosalie grows suspicious in about 2 chapters. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N Hiya guys. Sorry about the last authors note. I've dealt with everything so it's alright. This chapters the longest yet I'm aiming to make all of them this long. Thanks for the reviews and I'll answer the questions in the reviews at the end of every chapter. Sorry for the late review as well.**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS GRAPHIC SELF HARM AND DRUG USE.**

* * *

 _I not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was still laying on the hard tile of the kitchen floor. My clothes were a bloody bundle in the corner of the room. I slowly sat up, my muscles screaming in protest.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 3 in the morning. _Wow Charlie did a number on me._ My body was covered in sores from Charlie belting me. Some were still bleeding. My thighs were covered in dried blood. _Oh no , he did it again._

I made my way upstairs trying to ignore the sharp pains coming from in between my legs. I went into the bathroom hoping a shower would help relax my aching muscles. I turned on the shower and looked into the shower and looked into the mirror.

Most of my body was covered in blood. Shallow cuts littered my body from when _he_ cut my clothes off. _Ugh it made me feel sick just thinking about it._ I made it to the toilet with just enough time to expel what little food I had eaten.

I stepped under the stream of hot water, letting it burn me. _I deserved this. The pain that I felt was my burden to bear. This was my fault, all of it was my fault._

Tears blurred my vision. I reached for my razor and admired the way the light gleamed off of it. Slowly, I dragged it along my left arm watching the crimson beads appeared and mixed with the water.

The sight of the cuts made me feel slightly better. I cut again 4 more times and watched the blood trickle down my arm. I waited for the cuts to stop bleeding before I washed my hair.

Once I was done I stepped out of the shower and looked into the full length mirror. Dark bruises covered my ribs and handprint shaped bruises were on my hips from where Mike held me down. There were other marks that were caused by the belt all over my back and shoulders. My wrists were cut from when Charlie tied me up. This would be hard to cover up.

I walked into my room and put on a tanktop and boy shorts. There was no point in sleeping so I took out my IPod and listened to Secondhand Serenade, the first song to play was Why.

 _The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

 _A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore._

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me._

 _I'm I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home._

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me_.

When the song ended I was full out sobbing into my pillow. If I didn't calm down soon Charlie would wake up and he was already mad at me.

I stayed in my room for another hour before going downstairs to make Charlie's breakfast. There was a note taped to the fridge it read:

Isabella,

Gone to Seattle for a week it two take a day off of school.

Charlie

Attached to the note was $20. I wasn't going to have to deal with Charlie. This was the best thing to happen to me. I wasn't going to school so the bruises could fade enough for me to cover them up.

I made a sandwich for breakfast and ate. I could only finish half of it because my stomach wasn't used to holding so much food. I usually ate once every two days. I remember the time Charlie starved me for a week because I ate without his permission.

I didn't wanna stay inside so I got dressed in some black sweats put some money in my bag along with my iPod and my OxyContin and left. I didn't want anyone to see my bruises so I walked into the woods behind my house. I kept going until I saw my meadow, silently hoping that Edward wasn't.

I found that he wasn't and sat down underneath a large oak. I reached into my bag and took out my iPod. No one was around so I played Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams aloud and sang along. The song ended and a soft voice said

"That was beautiful."

The unexpected sound made me jump and I looked up to see Edward Cullen leaning against a tree opposite me. I liked down into my lap and slowly shook my head muttering "no, it wasn't."

"You don't believe me do you, Bella? Let me tell you this, you singing is one of the most beautiful sounds I have heard in my existence." I blushed furiously which caused him to chuckle. It wasn't true, nothing I did was beautiful so I looked up at Edward and said "You're lying," and looked down again.

I felt two ice-like fingers wrap around my chin forcing me to look directly into a pair of golden eyes. His eyes scanned my face before he stood up and began pacing furiously. "What happened to your face?" Oh crap, I didn't cover up the bruises, how stupid am I? "I fell down the stairs." That was a lie.

"Tell me the truth!" Edward was shouting now. His tone of voice scared me and I instinctively curled up and whispered "That is the truth." Edward stopped and glanced at me. The anger instantly left him and he apologized for frightening me.

I ignored him and began walking away. Edward was asking too many questions, I can't risk him getting hurt. It would be like that time all over again.

Wait.

It won't be like that. I won't let it, I just needed to be smart about this. I can't let Edward or his family become suspicious.

I needed to do some damage control, I can't let Charlie stop me from having friends. He can't ruin everything good in my life.

I was almost out of the woods when it began raining heavily. The mud made me stumble and trip more than normal. I made it out of the woods and entered the house through the back door. I went upstairs to change out of my soaked clothing.

I know I needed more clothes and makeup. The hardest thing I needed to deal with was how tired I was all of the time. I had to go shopping soon so I guess I can do it this week. As if on cue my doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs to open the door and there stood Alice Cullen. She was holding my bag in her hands. I face palmed and wondered how the hell I could forget my bag. I really am stupid.

"Hey Bella Eddie told me that you left your bag when you guys were talking and he asked me to drop it off. Wow Bella what happened to your face?! Why are you dripping wet?"

I looked down and realized I forgot to get changed. "I was walking home in the rain and I fell down the stairs. Thanks for bringing my bag." I said this while taking my bag from her. Alice frowned and I knew she didn't believe me but she didn't push it. "Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

I swear this girl is psychic, "Sure I needed to go soon anyway". Alice smiled and I returned the gesture. We both said our goodbyes before I shut the door.

I took a couple of the OxyContin. I was exhausted and I needed to sleep without getting any nightmares, also my ribs were hurting. I lay down on the couch and shut my eyes.

They worked, I awoke to see the sun setting. I took my iPod out and called Alice. "Hello?"

"It's Bella, I was wondering what time we were going shopping."

"How about straight after school? I heard your dad is out of town so why don't you stay at our house until he returns."

Why not? He can't stop me so I said "Sure. Only if your parents are okay with it."

"They're the ones that came up with the idea."

"See you tomorrow then."

"I'll send Edward to pick you up!"

I opened my mouth to say no but she hung up. I put my head in my hands and wondered how hyper Alice would be tomorrow. I also need to cover up the bruises. I can't take the Oxy while I'm at Alice's house so that's a problem. I sighed loudly.

 _Tommorow will be al long day._

 **A/N Next chapter has many POV. Bella is staying at the Cullens, will they find out? Anyway it's question answering time**

 **Q- Will there be mates?**

 **A- Yes Alice & Jasper Rosalie & Emmett Carlise & Esme and Bella & Edward are mated though Edward will deny it and Bella will take time to trust anyone.**

 **Please review and I'll post later this week. This took two hours for me to type up because I was using my phone. By the way does anybody want to Beta this story. If you do then PM me.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Too Good To Be True **A/N I'm back, sorry for not uploading. I've been really depressed lately and i'm hoping writing will make me feel better. I'll be uploading as often as I can as I have exams at school at the moment. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

I awoke from a restless sleep. I was waking up every hour or so due to nightmares about Charlie. It was hard to block out without the sleeping pills. After a while of this my alarm clock had eventually gone off and out of habit I listened for Charlie's loud snores. After a couple of minutes I remembered where he went and I got up to get ready to go to school and the Cullen's house. A knock at the door broke me out of my inner musings. I pulled it open to reveal a sight that took my breath away.

There stood in all his glory, Edward Cullen. Behind him was a silver Volvo "Bella, Alice asked me to give you a ride to school. Are you ready to go?" Oh yeah school. I told Edward to wait and I ran upstairs to get ready. 20 minutes late I was good to go. I even had a shower. I walked outside to see Edward leaning against his car with his eyes shut. I felt a strange force pulling me to him and I allowed it to until I stood right in front of him. We stayed silent for most of the car ride and I wondered if Edward also felt this strange connection. I think he did, the perplexed look on his face said it all. As we pulled up to the building Edward warned me "Alice is exited to see you."

At that moment there were three quick knocks at the window beside me and the car door opened. A hand wrapped around my wrist , pulling me out of the car and causing me to scream in pain. She immediately released me and began apologising " I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to grab you so tightly." I just nodded, she didn't need to know that it hurt because Charlie pulled on it when he was having his 'fun'. My first lessons were filled with gossip about Edward driving me to school. It was lunch time when I had finally had enough of all of the mutters and snide remarks. I sat down at the Cullen's table they noticed and understood my mood. I felt something similar to waves of calm pouring over me so I screwed them up into a ball and threw them back to where they came from. Jasper promptly fell out of his seat, wait was the calm coming from him?.Emmett immediately burst out laughing and soon enough we all were.

* * *

After school I was stuck waiting for the Cullen's by the cars. A few moments later I was cornered by Jessica and Lauren "stay the hell away from Edward or else." She sounded so much like Charlie I began to panic so much I couldn't breathe. and Edwards face filled my vision. He was too close. I screamed for him to get away. I felt more calm and shouted a Jasper to stop it and he did Rosalie the stone cold bitch looked at me with.. understanding? More calm made its way over to me and this time I let it. I calmed down enough to have Edward ask me "what was that Bella?" " It was nothing" I replied a little too quickly. Edward stopped asking but I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Can we go now?" I was getting slightly pissed off by the faces of confusion staring at me.

Everyone went home accept me, Edward and Alice. Instead we went straight to Port Angeles to go shopping. Edward wouldn't let anyone drive the Volvo so he agreed to carry all of our bags. I giggled slightly at the thought which caused Edward to smile at me. Alice started laughing at us ant Edward looked away a while we arrived at the mall and I went straight to hot topic causing Alice to complain constantly. 6 hours later the car was full with bags an we were still shopping. "Alice, if you're gonna torture me at least feed me!" I shouted. They may not seem hungry but I sure as hell am. Alice then said we should head to the house as Esme cooked a large meal.

We pulled up to the house, no mansion and upon knocking on the door it was opened and I was pulled into a hug. I instantly found it hard to breathe and jerked back from the hug, curling up into a ball experiencing that night again. I could hear a calm voice calling my name , slowly drawing me out of the flash back. I looked around the room and noticed everyone had left except a blond man dressed in a doctors coat, this must be Carlisle . He slowly sat down next to me "Hello, Bella is it?" I nodded slightly. He then helped me up frowning at how underweight I was. He then took me to the kitchen where a women with caramel coloured hair stood. so this is who had hugged me earlier. I prepared myself before walking over to her and giving her a hug an she wrapped her arms around me just like a mother would. After I ate we all watched a movie and all the women sat in their partners laps and me and Edward sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the couch. eventually I had had enough and I went to the guest room on the top floor. I fell asleep but soon awoke due to a night mare which caused me to begin screaming. I saw all of the muddy Cullen's staring at me but Edward looked murderous. _oh no.._

 **A/N So how was that? I hope you liked it and should I do and Edward POV soon or not? One more thing, does anyone wanna beta.**


	7. Chapter 6

Too Good To Be True

 **A/N I'm back! Sorry I disappeared for almost a year. I'm not gonna give up on this story just yet but the updates will probably be slightly random. Hope you like this chapter. EDIT: I'm fixing some grammar issues as I go along and I'll try to edit the earlier chapters. :)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot._

His eyes were piercing through me and it looked as if the colour was draining out of them. Gone was the beautiful amber I was infatuated with, all that remained was a hard coal that frightened me even more than one of Charlie's glares. A rumbling began, shaking the entire room. Was Edward growling at me? The sound increased until he finally pounced. Jasper and Emmett became no more than a blur as they pulled Edward out of the room. That's when I noticed that I was bleeding, a cut must have opened up or something.

Carlisle came next to me to inspect the wound while ordering the others to eyes fell upon the wound and travelled along my arm revealing one of my best kept secrets. His expression turned to one of pity and sadness pulling my arm out of his grip I went into the bathroom connected to the room I was staying in. I needed to get out of the room and come up with and explanation. A thousand ideas popped into my head but none were good enough to work against a talented doctor such as Carlisle.

He followed me into the bathroom,a sense of urgency in his step, I took a moment to stop and inspect the still bleeding cut. The rough jagged edges stood out amongst my pale skin yet still granted me the same morbid sense of satisfaction the little neat red lines usually brought. The stream of crimson was still flowing it hadn't slowed at all and it wasn't going to if I didn't do something about it. I searched the cabinet above the sink until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the small first aid kit out and began disinfecting and bandaging up my arm struggling a little as I only had one hand available. Carlisle came over and silently took the bandage and finished wrapping my arm. He opened his mouth to say something but a glare from me put an end to that, I wasn't in the mood to hear another "we can help you if you let us" pitying speech. I deserved everything I got and this is what I get for being a little slut.

Carlisle left the bathroom, leaving me to clean up and change out of my blood soaked clothes. There was no way I was gonna be able to sleep after that nightmare, it's as if that night was happening all over again. I felt another flashback about to come over me but I held it back by stepping into the searing flow of water exiting the shower head. It stung and I welcomed the sensation with open arms. the water became a pink as it flowed over my still bloody clothing. I had no energy to take them off and I felt the feelings of the days earlier events come over me and soon became too much as a sank to the ground and began crying, sobs shaking my whole body.

I stayed like that until the water became cold and my lips turned blue. I can't let the Cullen's know anymore than they already did. I hope Carlisle wouldn't say any thing and as long as he didn't I was safe from discovery. Until then I guess I best just try to sleep and prepare myself for the day ahead of me. I needed to get home in a few days so i could clean up and Charlie might decide to send one of his friends to 'check' on me, if he discovered that I wasn't home he would kill me and the Cullen's. I was putting them at risk by just being here, I can't have anyone else get hurt because of me and my fucked up life.I grabbed my i pod and my earphones putting a playlist on shuffle and laying down in the bed. Goodbye began to play and I thought of the current situation I have been placed in.

 _It's a shame that it had to be this way_

 _It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

 _It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

 _Maybe I'm to blame_

 _Or maybe we're the same_

 _But either way I can't breathe_

 _Either way I can't breathe_

 _All I had to say is goodbye_

 _We're better off this way_

 _We're better off this way_

 _I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_

 _Cause everything we've been through_

 _And everything about you_

 _Seemed to be a lie_

 _A guiltless twisted lie_

 _It made me learn to hate you_

 _Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

 _All I had to say is goodbye_

 _We're better off this way_

 _We're better off this way_

 _All I had to say is goodbye_

 _We're better off this way_

 _We're better off this way_

 _And every, everything isn't only_

 _What it seemed so hold these_

 _Words that you never told me_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Bye_

I had to stop listening after that. The thought of losing the only friends I have had in a long time was too much for me. But it was for the best, they wouldn't be associated with the freaky emo chick and they could be safe from Charlie. At least they were safe. Tomorrow I would pack my stuff and leave before any of the others woke up. I would do my best to avoid them and ignore any attempts they made to call or text me. It will be as if I had never met them. That's the best way.

 **A/N Seems like its been tough on Bella. I swear there will be a happier chapter soon and I'll try to update every other week. I have a new PC so the typos should hopefully be minimal. I have a lot of ideas for this story and if I get enough time I'll even try to write another fanfic. I might have another chapter out this weekend as well. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Too Good To Be True

Chapter 7

 **A/N Two chapters in one week! I found some time so I'm spending it all on this story. This is another sad-ish chapter but I swear that things will begin looking up soon. I'm having fun writing this story and hope you guys like reading it (however heartbreaking it may be.)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer_

I woke up long before any of the others; I sat up realising that I hadn't changed out of my wet clothes from last night. Oh yeah last night. At least I know that it wasn't a nightmare. I wish it was reality was far worse. I'd have to pack up fast if my absence wasn't to be noticed.

Once my clothes were packed and I was dressed. I made my way downstairs barely even breathing; I didn't want anyone to wake up and try to convince me to stay. I finally made it down stairs and I looked around the house realising that this was the first and last time I found myself inside these walls. Never again. I swore to myself so long ago that i wouldn't let anyone get hurt again, not like last time. Images of that horrible night began to flood my thoughts. Charlie's hands wrapped around his throat cutting off any flow of air. His last words "You did this to me." replayed themselves over and over again in my mind. That was all that was necessary to strengthen my resolve. Stepping out of the door, I whispered a final goodbye "I'm sorry, I'll miss you all".

I didn't know why this was affecting me so much, it was as if my chest had been torn open. I had spent so much time trying to hide what Charlie was doing i let myself get attached to these people. The hole was gaping, like I left a piece of myself at that house and I'd never be able to get it back. I stopped thinking about that and walked the long distance through the woods to the place I was forced to call home. Something was off, there was a jet black motorcycle parked in the driveway, one I hoped I would never have to see again. Of course Charlie had sent him to the house, how could I have been so stupid.

I walked into the house frightened by what I was going to find inside. The house was a mess, I forgot to clean it before I left but this was different. It was if he had trashed the place looking for me. I ran straight upstairs hoping to get away from him. "Now, now bells. Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend babe? I was worried about you." His words held a kind of repressed anger behind them, like a panther calming itself before pouncing and killing its prey.

I knew I had to choose my next words carefully; He stood there in his typical aggressive stance his straight blonde hair tied back. He maintained eye contact, daring me to tell him where I really was. "I was staying at a friend's house. We were set a group assignment and I fell asleep." He raised his eyebrows at me, the anger leaving his eyes as he fell for my improvised lie. He turned around and went into the living room ordering me to get cleaned up because we were supposed to go on a date tonight. To any other girl, going on a date with James Hunter would be a dream come true but if they only knew how bad it really was.

I was not going to risk James getting angry so I took a quick shower and went into my room noticing a brand new dress and some shoes lying on my bed. I guess I'll just have to wear those then. Disobeying James was not a good choice the man had a temper that was worse than that of Charlie's. I remembered the incident last night with Edward. I don't think that I had ever been so frightened in my life. He just looked like a predator in that moment, a predator ready to go for the kill. The thought of him made the pain in my chest flare up again so I held myself together and got ready for what was about to be the worst night of my life.

After applying makeup and doing my hair I finally looked up to James' standard. He had bought me a long sleeved black dress that covered all my bruises whilst still being more revealing than something I'd usually wear. The dress fell to just below my knees covering all of the evidence of Charlie's 'attack'. He had also picked out some heels that I was sure to break my neck in so I swapped them put for some ballet flats.

I went downstairs and found James sitting on the couch already dressed in a black button down and some slacks. He stood up, hearing me walking down the stairs and inspected me from a distance. Once he was satisfied he led me to the car he had waiting outside. His hand rested on the small of my back to remind me that any slip ups that lead to his embarrassment would be rewarded in nothing but pain and blood.

We arrived at a quaint little restaurant that James often frequented when on business. The interior looked warm and cozy yet the staff was all aggressive and rude. I guess James ands them had something in common. We sat down at our usual spot a small table located in the back corner of the restaurant. At least no one will see us from back here.

James had taken the honour of ordering my food for me. Mentioning that I looked like I had gained some weight and I could lose a few ponds. So all I was to eat was a chicken Caesar salad with some soda water. The waitress gave me a glare; jealous that I was with such a handsome man, I really didn't care she could have him. But something ticked me off, the way she was looking at me just pissed me off and so, right there out loud I told her to "Fuck off you skank, he's mine". She looked alarmed so did James.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant and into an abandoned parking lot. I looked around for a way to escape and just before James' fist hit me a car veered into the lot nearly hitting James. I could recognise that car anywhere, it was the silver Volvo belonging to Edward Cullen. H shouted for me to get in but I held my ground, not quite meeting his eyes. James would kill me if I did and he was staying at my place for a few days so there would be no way to actually avoid him. Edward looked frustrated and a strange animalistic snarling left his body causing James to run away in fear leaving me alone with the very person I'd sworn to avoid. _How was I supposed to deal with this now…_

 **A/N: You guys should be proud. I've gone over and re-uploaded most of the chapters and I should have a new one out this weekend. I have so many plans for this story and I may even have a few other stories in mind. I'm trying to work on structure, grammar and spelling but there might still be a few mistakes here and there so sorry about that. I hope you all loved this chapter and just so you know; it's going to get worse before it gets better. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and be as critical as you believe necessary. Thanks for reading and goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Too Good To Be True_

 _Chapter 8_

 **A/N: I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse but sorry for the slight disappearance. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the rest goes to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

James' shadow faded off in the distance still making sounds of fear that faded when he rounded the corner. I turned to face Edward, preparing an explanation for the scene he had just witnessed. "Get in.", his voice sounded harsh, nothing like the smooth velvet I was used to. _What did you suspect; you left without as much as a note._ I had no other option but to go with him, seeing as my ride had run off.

The moment my door had shut, we were off, Edward was slipping between the traffic as fast as the car would let him, the anger was radiating off of him making me tense. I was still wearing the dress and was shivering due to the temperature of the car; I couldn't stand it any longer and reached out for the heater. Just as I touched the dial a frozen hand touched mine, the familiar shock sensation passed through me, making me jump and pull my hand away from his.

Deciding to take the risk I glanced up to look at his face. It was scrunched up in a way I could only describe as a combination of confusion and concern. "Who was that guy?" and there it was, the million dollar question, how the hell was I supposed to get out of this one? "Just some random, I guess. Never met him before?" It sounded more like a question than a statement but Edward seemed to accept it anyway.

* * *

Eventually we got back to the house, and with Edwards insane driving we were back before James. I quickly thanked Edward then ran into the house, it was still a mess after His temper tantrum and I was already in enough shit as it was. Cleaning up the broken glass was easy enough but the toppled furniture was another matter; I barely weighed 100lbs as it was. After a while I was done, and a very pissed off James came toppling through the door. Then it hit me. He was drunk. Fuck.

He took a long drink from his bottle then threw it; luckily he just missed my head by a couple inches. I immediately went into automatic; I angled my gaze downward and tried to look as insignificant as I possibly could. I know it sounds absurd but I was hoping he wouldn't see me and would just go to bed. Apparently fate seemed to hate me and instead of going to bed he just walked straight towards me, looking completely calm. This is worse than when he's angry, much worse.

"Who was that guy Isabella?" I stayed quiet; there was no way in hell that I was going to tell him. I won't let him get hurt. "C'mon, just tell me, I don't think you want me to take you to the basement. Don't forget it's the weekend I have time." he teased yet the threat was still palpable. The basement was the equivalent of a torture chamber, and usually was only used when I really screwed up. I remained silent and watched how the beginnings of frenzy flickered in his eyes. That was when it all went downhill.

James, getting frustrated with my defiance grabbed my hair and started to drag me down the stairs. When I heard the slam of the door that's when I really began to shut down. I could feel my clothes being torn away but refused too look. I could feel everything he did and by the time I zoned back in and opened my eyes, I was doing everything I could not to scream in agony. James was getting even more annoyed by the silence and started to punch me, over and over again. There was an audible crunch of my ribs breaking but that wasn't' enough to stop him. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

* * *

Soon enough I came to and felt a soft bed under me. Immediately concerned about my whereabouts I opened my eyes and sat up, realising my mistake I sank back down wincing at the pain. I glanced around and let out a breath when I realised I was in bed. All of my injuries were bandaged and that's when I noticed the note on the night stand, next to a bottle of Tylenol and some water.

 _Bells,_

 _Sorry I got carried away. I love you. Stay safe until Charlie gets back._

 _-J_

What the hell? So he's going to beat me half to death, then apologise?

I eventually got up and made it to the mirror, James really outdid himself this time. I had bruises and cuts almost every where but at least he didn't mess up my face too badly, I had a split lip but I could easily lie that away. I decided to just sleep the day away, I had no plans anyway.

On Monday morning I left the hose and saw my truck sitting there in all of its glory, fully fixed up. The note attached to the window said

 _Thought you might need it._

 _The Cullens._

 _How in the hell am I supposed to avoid these guys, they're so nice to me it's frightening. I'm so screwed._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter slightly hung over but I'll go over it and fix it up a bit as soon as I can. Might be a while before I can upload again, I have some exams and stuff coming up. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **-Nobody**


End file.
